


A Gift Just For You

by reunited



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Master & Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reunited/pseuds/reunited
Summary: Asterios wants to gift a present to show his appreciation to Master.He didn't know what though.[Post-Orleans Singularity]





	A Gift Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> Going by alphabetical order, Asterios is seventh.
> 
> Nothing much to say besides I love him that's all.

Meeting himself in that labyrinth, was to say unpleasant. Asterios didn't like the whole thing or situation.

 

But Master had looked ahead. Even though she was a bit sleepy, or about to fall over, Master kept going the whole way. 

 

She even held his hand. Asterios felt Master's hand was so small compared to him. He was afraid he was going to crush it.

 

But Master had a reassuring smile on her face. He felt better when seeing her smile at him. A big grin that was spread across her face.

 

So when they managed to escape the labyrinth, he wanted to do something for Master. He didn't know what exactly yet, so he wondered what would Master like?

 

‘ _She, liked, flowers._ ’ He thought as he watched Master go to the greenhouse and tend to the plants and flowers. He just wasn't sure what he could do with them…

 

So he decided to consult Mash on this. Surely Mash would help him. “ **Mash, flowers, what do?** ”

 

Mash was a bit confused for a moment, then she saw the orange flowers in Asterios's hands. All carefully held, as he didn't want to crush them.

 

So, she helped him make a flower crown and bracelet. It took some work into it. But he had something to give Master. Just as he thought of looking for her, someone found them instead.

 

It was Master. “Mash, I was looking all over for you!” She smiled when she saw Asterios, giving a wave. “Hello, Asterios.”

 

“ **Master, I, gift, for, Master…** ” He stumbled on his words as he plopped the flower crown onto her head. He also thrust the flower bracelet on to her wrist.

 

The girl was surprised by his actions but smiled nonetheless. “ **Master, like?** ”

 

“Yes, I do Asterios.”

 

He had quite a big smile on his face upon hearing that.


End file.
